<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OPERATION S.W.A.P. by EmeraldButterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081247">OPERATION S.W.A.P.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly'>EmeraldButterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KND, KNDecember, Roleswap, Sisters, greenlight G:KND, kids next door - Freeform, please let gknd happen, stop the g:knd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOADING ALTERNATE TRANSMISSION...<br/>LOADING...<br/>LOADING...</p><p>NOW PLAYING TRANSMISSION</p><p>OPERATION S.W.A.P.</p><p>Sisters<br/>With<br/>Alternate<br/>Paths</p><p>PLAYING TRANSMISSION...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OPERATION S.W.A.P.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OPERATION S.W.A.P.</p><p>Sisters</p><p>With</p><p>Alternate</p><p>Paths</p><hr/><p>Numbuh 5 was taking one last look at the holographic planet. She was going to miss it more than anything.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she reached for the button.</p><p>“Abby, no!”</p><p>A light came on,revealing the former fugitive Numbuh 11 chained to a platform. She was straining against her chains like a wild tiger in a cage.</p><p>Numbuh 5 hesitated. Guilt was clear on her face.</p><p>“Abby, what happened to your loyalty? Our family’s there!” The captured Teen Ninja was sounding almost frantic. “What the heck is wrong with you?!”</p><p>Numbuh 5 whirled around. “You wanna talk about family? After everything you’ve done, <em>you</em> tell <em>Numbuh 5</em> she has no loyalty?!”</p><p>A light flickered on. An alien operative was now on the screen.<br/><strong>“<em>Remember, Numbuh 5, the choice is up to you. NOT the traitor</em>.”</strong> A million screens came on,all telling her to choose.</p><p><strong>“<em>It’s time</em></strong><em> to de</em>cide—”<br/>The voice changed as the hologram glitched,turning into a human kid.</p><p>“Oh for crying out loud!Who was on the tech department while I was on that planet?! NUMBUH MORON?!”</p><p>“Hey! Who’re you calling moron?”<br/><br/>Another voice retaliated.</p><p>“You’ve been on that planet so long you REEK of adult! Just like her!”</p><p>Abby pulled her hat down to where the brim of the hat was almost covering her eyes.</p><p>It wasn’t the same hat that Cree gave her all those years ago. She had left that one on Earth with Sector V.</p><p>With Hoagie...</p><p>Her sister seemed to be able to read her mind.<br/>“You wouldn’t do this if Sector V was here!”</p><p>Fighting back tears, Numbuh 5 turned to the console.</p><p>Maybe she could just ignore her heart pounding in her ears and just... get it done...</p><p>There was a crack.</p><p>Abby looked back over her shoulder. Cree had broken free from her restraints and lunged at her younger sibling.</p><p>Two alien guards dragged the kicking and struggling teenager away.</p><p>”Abby, they’ve brainwashed you!This isn’t what the Kids Next Door stands for <em>and you know it!</em><em>”</em></p><p>She was alone onstage again.</p><p>Numbuh 5 wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned to the console.</p><p>“Galactic-”<br/>There was a slight hitch in her voice.<br/>“-Kids Next Door rules!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Numbuh 2’s voice could be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Abby....why?”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Abigail Lincoln was still standing there staring at the hologram. She watched the image of her old home fade from view.</p><p>A light came back on as a screen hovered far over her head.</p><p>”We’re proud of you, Numbuh 5. The Galactic Kids Next Door thanks you for your service.”</p><p>Nodding silently,Numbuh 5 took off her hat and held it close.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END TRANSMISSION</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>